The Empress of China
Details *'Title:' 武媚娘传奇 / Wu Mei Niang Chuan Qi *'English title:' The Empress of China *'Genre:' Romance, historical *'Episodes:' 96 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Dec-21 to 2015-Feb-03 *'Air time:' 20:00-21:00 *'Opening theme song:' Qian Qiu (千秋) by Sun Nan *'Ending theme song:' Wu Zi Bei (无字碑) by Jane Zhang *'Related shows:' Wu Ze Tian Synopsis Before she was the most famous female ruler in Chinese history, Wu Mei Liang was a typical woman that enters the palace. She vies for her husbands' love and a friendship she shares with her friend. While her first husband kept her at arm's length by a prophecy foretelling a woman of Wu stealing the Tang Dynasty, her second husband which is the son of her first husband welcomes her with open arms. During her time as a minor consort to Li Shi Min, she learned how an effective Emperor rule his court. Using that knowledge, she helped Li Zhi take back power from his Regent, and herself into the position of Empress meanwhile revenging for her daughter's death. She co-ruled with Li Zhi until his death, after which she ruled the country in her own right. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Fan Bing Bing as Wu Mei Niang *Zhang Feng Yi as Li Shi Min *Aarif Rahman (李治廷) as Li Zhi **Chen Ke Fan (陈柯帆) as childhood Li Zhi ;Li Shi Min's harem *Zhang Ting as Consort Wei *Kathy Chow as Consort Yang *Zhang Tong as Consort Yin *Janine Chang as Consort Xu *Zhang Ding Han as Empress Zhangsun / Zheng Wan Yan *Nie Mei (聂玫) as Consort Liu *Sun Jia Qi (孙佳奇) as Xiao Qiang *Zhang Xi Ting (张溪庭) as Feng Cairen *Liu Zhi Xi (刘芷汐) as Chen Guiren ;Li Zhi's harem *Shi Shi (施诗) as Empress Wang *Zhang Xin Yu as Consort Xiao *Cui Bing (崔冰) as Liu Shi *Ma Si Chun as Helan Min Yue ;Royalties *Li Li Ren as Li Cheng Qian *Li Jie as Li Ke *Ren Shan (任山) as Li Tai *Xue Yong Yu (薛咏煜) Li You *Li Yue Xi (李悦溪) as Su Mei *Mi Lu as Princess Gao Yang *Cui Can (崔璨) as Li Su Jie *Zhang Xuan Ming (张轩铭) as Li Zhong :*Chen Jing Yuan (陈净缘) as childhood Li Zhong *Kang Fu Zhen (康福震) as Li Hong *Wang Wen Jie as Li Xián *Yu Wen Tong (宁文彤) as Li Xiǎn *Xi Yu Li (席与立) as Wei Shi ;Tang Court *Wang Hui Chun as Zhangsun Wu Ji *Li Guang Fu as Wei Zheng *Li Yan Sheng (李燕生) as Chu Sui Liang *Wang Qian Hang (王千航) as Zhangsun Chong *Hou Jie (侯杰) as Hou Jun Ji *Yao Jin Fei (姚金飞) as Hegan Cheng Ji *Liu Xiao Xi (刘小溪) as Fang Xuan Ling *Zhu Xiao Hui (朱晓辉) as Fang Yi Ai *Han Zhen Guo (韩振国) as Doctor Zhou *Wang Bo Wen as Li Chun Feng *Yu Ai Lei (余皑磊) as Li Yi Fu *Liu Zi He (刘子赫) as Xu Jing Zong *Sun Ning (孙宁) as Li Ji *Li Ya Tian (李亚天) as Ming Cong Yan *Xu Jie (徐杰) as Di Ren Jie *Yao Yan Lin (姚彦林) as Shangguan Yi *Wei Zi as Zhang Jian Zhi *Zheng Xiao Zhong (郑晓钟) as Pei Yan *Fan Cheng Deng (樊璟澄) as Zhao Dao Sheng *Li Jing (李晶) as Xue Wan Che ;Servants *Shen Bao Ping as Wang De *Gao Yuan (高远) as Rui An *Wang Zhen (王振) as Chun Ying *He Xin as Chen Xin *Chen Si Si (陈思斯) as Yang Chang Shi *Tu Li Man as Liu Si Yao *Wang Ya Nan (王亚楠) as Wen Niang *Jiang Xi Yuan (姜析源) as Song Niang *Sun Ge Lu (孙歌璐) as Xiu Zhu ;Others *Li Chen as Li Mu *Matsushima Shota as Wu Bu Tian Shou *Tai Qi Dong (秦启东) as Bian Ji *Wang Li Nuan (王丽媛) as Peng Puo Puo *Li Yi Juan (李宜娟) as Zhao Han Yan *Li Cui Cui (李翠翠) as Luo Yu Shan *Li Ai Jun (李爱军) as Zhang Yi Zhi *Li Dong Heng as Xue Wan Che Production Credits *'Director:' Gao Yi Jun 高翊浚 *'Screenwriter:' Pan Pu 潘朴 Notes *01/03/2015: Immediately after the show's broadcast, Empress of China was censored for revealing female costumes. Hunan TV suspended the broadcast for a week to reformat the screenshot to show less cleavage. External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2014 Category:Historical Category:Hunan TV Category:Talent Television and Film